


Tick Tock

by Pearls1975



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Other, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar contemplates his new found powers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I had seen Season one of Heroes for the first time back in Feb 2010, and before I had seen any other seasons. *If you haven't seen Heroes and want to, this contains spoilers.*

He stood on the precipice of the Deveaux building and looked over the city skyline. The sun set bled its reds and yellows over the steel gray buildings. He took in a deep breath, then listened to the tick-tock workings of New York. He knew the end would have to come soon. The heart of the city was dying and he would put it out of its misery.

Sylar knew everything he had done so far was morally wrong; killing people was usually frowned upon. However, ever since he acquired these powers – no, ever since he met Dr. Suresh - his life had taken on a whole new direction. Morality had taken a backseat and his own survival had taken precedent. In the back of his mind he could still hear the gears of the watches and clocks that he used to fix. They seemed to follow the rhythm of his own heartbeat. Fear suddenly trickled over him like a winter waterfall. Would he have to keep those clocks ticking for his own survival? He shook his head and the fear flew away with the pigeon he released earlier. No, that life was behind him now. Sylar erased Gabrielle Grey when he killed his mother.

Taking another deep breath, he spread his arms and felt the warmth of his new found power growing in his hands. He watched as his palms started to glow a white hot color and smiled when he felt no pain. He closed his eyes and envisioned the city engulfed in flames and smoke.

There was no one left who knew Gabriel Grey.

He brought his hands together and juggled three tiny fireballs between them. Then he joined them together and blew on the large fireball, watching it dissipate.

"Boom!"

Now, there was only Sylar, and he was going to be a hero after tomorrow.


End file.
